Animagus in Neverland
by ValerieT
Summary: Morrow is no ordinary girl. She's an animagus, and she has lived in the Human World all her life. What happens when her parents are taken from her, and she ends up in Neverland? How will a challenging Lost Boy change her faith, and is it for the best or the worst?
1. Chapter 1

"So, I'm in Neverland, huh?" I asked the one that I thought was named Felix. He was wearing a brown over coat that covered most of his face, letting just as small part of his face to be seen. From that small part I could tell he had light-ish blond hair and foggy eyes. A strong chin and a scar that went from the right side of his forehead to the middle of his left cheek. He was kinda cute, at least cuter than the man-boy devil that I saw in one of my parents books, Peter Pan. I was more than curious about the origins of the scar, but wright now I need to focus on something else.

"Yes. Pan wants to see you, girl, so why-" He responsed with a light chuckle, starting to approach me. He was probably trying to scare me, make me feel inferior. He failed at that. Miserably. After all, I am the one that can transform in a lion and chew him down.

"First, my name is not 'girl'. It's Morrow. Second, there is time for that to. No lets play a game, Felix." And so the fun begins. I wasn't planning on anything special, just testing his abilities, and I wanted to keep my freedom as long as I could. I say 'as long as I could' because I know that when Pan wants something, he will get it.

When I looked up at him, I saw suspicion, wich was a good sign. The other feeling I saw was eagerness. That's one thing I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Look, girl, I don't how you know my name, but I don't have time for your games. I have a quest and I have to accomplish it." He responsed, still calling me 'girl'. Like any other boy: stupid.

"You will have time, if you want me to come with you. Why? You have to catch me!" As I said that, I started the transformation into a raven. My name is, after all, almost 'sorrow' isn't it? So why wouldn't I transform in to the symbol of sorrow? I giggled to myself, knowing how this will end.

"So be it." Felix answerd, obviously beliving that I was no chalange. He was, oh, so wrong. I smiled a devilish smile, knowing that by now I looked more bird then human. Felix didn't really looked scared, more surprised. But I knew deep down he was scared, I could see it in his eyes. Or maybe he wasn't. He lived with Peter Pan after all, didn't he? And he was his most loyal Lost Boy, of course.

I felt a sharp pain in my arms as feathers begin to sprout from my skin. I holded back a little scream of pain, not wanting to look week. That's never a good sign or a good first impression. He was already walking toward me when I took of of earth. After a couple of second of flapping my wings, I was already at hundreds of feet of the ground. I took a look at the island. It was very large, plenty of space to get lost. Just my taste.

I didn't want to waste time and not give a chance to that Felix boy. I started approaching the ground, and I saw, to my surprise, Felix chasing me, and I was almost above his head. I speeded a little, just to not land on his head and make an easy target. He wasn't panting yet. Just yet.

I landed on my human feet, as I was now back to my form human. I started running, but endurance was never my strongest point. Fortunatly I had that cheetah blood in me, so at least I could delay the end of the race. I couldn't run like that endlessly, I had to come with a plan. As the strings of the plan begin to tie in my head, I made my first move.

I triped.

**Hey! I now this chap is just out of the blue, but it will get better, I promise!**

**It's the first thing that I ever wrighted and actually sounded preeeeeeeeeeeeetty decent. Please don't be hard on me, but please _DO _point out mistakes, review and fav! :) Ideeas are, of course, welcomed! :) I don't know when the ext chap is going to be, probably from week to week, and I will just try to plan things a little ahead, just so I don't keep you waiting that much! :)**

**Oh, and all right belong to the creator of Once Upon A Time for creating the universe and characteres except, of course, Morrow! :)**

**Oh, and sorry for the short chap, I just wanted to publish it as fast as possible, to see what you guys think obout it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A.N. 1 : I do not own this universe, Peter nor Felix.**_  
><em>

**All I own from this story is Morrow, my laptop, and a few other characters that may appear. I decided to remake the chap, make it longer and betterbecause the one that I previously posted was crappy. Please just review, 'cus I am a review junkie, and... Please.]**

**[A.N. : I do not mind any ideas that you have and I would really like if you would show them to me trough a review or a PM]**

**[A.N.3 : Is it bad if I already kinda planned everything out and some really fluffy,feels-filled parts?]**

_The boy_, Felix, almost dragged me to the _Devil_'s camp. I tried to escape a couple of times, but with no luck. He held me in place with his strong grip, and I could have untied the knot around my wrists if he wouldn't have sometimes held me on his shoulder from time to time when I did try to run.

"Welcomed to Camp, girl." Felix said almost sarcastically to me when we _finally _arrived.

"More like Gateway to Hell." I mutter more to myself. I remember when I firstly said this words…

_-FlashBack-_

_"Here it is, darling!" My dad says in an excited voice. "Welcome to your new home, Morry!" He said with his arms open like he presented our new home in New Work._

_"More like Gateway to Hell" I said, not one bit happy with the moving. It was my parents' idea to move from our little home in Summerville to 'the big city', to offer me 'a better chance in life'. The home was rather… cute, I admit that, but that doesn't mean my teen fits wouldn't appear from time to time._

_"Sweety, I know you miss your friends, but you will make new ones, I know that!" Mom said with hope in her voice. "You always do" She spoke with a smile on her face._

_"It's not about making friends mom, you know that. When I finally trust them and try to show them my gifts they just…run…" I say feeling tears filling my eyes._

_"Oh, sweet, you know, third time's with luck" Mom said trying to cheer me up._

_-EndOfFlashBack-_

"What do we have here today, Felix?" Said the man-boy after he saw us, or more Felix, enter the camp. "Ah, a girl. We haven't have got one in years. This should be fun!" He said. I couldn't wait to see what he had in store for me. Truly.

"She was quite handful to catch, actually. More than the last one at least. I was quite surprised. She knew she was in Neverland and knew my name too. I don't doubt that she knows your name too." Felix said in a completely blank face and voice.

"Of, really? Well lets see how much of a handful she actually is then. And how much about Neverland she actually knows." Man-Boy said sarcastically looking down at me. Well, not really. He wasn't much taller than me, maybe just a couple of inches. He looked much like the drawing in my parent's book, except the brows, which looked like monstrous caterpillars compared to the book. The same short, ginger hair, and same child-like face. I'm gonna make his life hell, just for the sake of it. Yeah, I'm a little fucked up.

"Maybe we can make a Lost Girl out of her." He said with a grin. I could ensure him that I will become a Lost Girl, as that was the whole purpose of this trip anyway.

"Damn right you will."

"Then what's your name, sweat heart?" Peter asks mockingly.

"Morrow. Let me guess yours. Is it… Peter, Peter Pan?" I really nailed parodying his voice. One point for me zero for him.

"Well guessed. Then lets get started. Boys! We have a new guest!" He yelled to gather around the Lost Ones. "She has to pass a test to start her training as a lost one! Who wants to be the one to hold the target?" Peter said pacing around the circle of boys that had been formed around us. "Lets see… Felix! You will be the target!" Fog-Eyes nodded and moved in front of a tree.

"Now," Pan turned his face to me "Bow or crossbow?" He asked casually, like he did that every day, which was probably true, if this is the Peter Pan I've heard about.

"Bow, duh." He handed me the bow and summoned an arrow. I needed to learn how to access my magic as quick as possible, and I mean more than animagus magic. My mom had started to train me back home, but here she couldn't do that. He coated the tip of the arrow in a black liquid from a bowl that was next to him.

"That's Dreamshade, isn't it?" I hade to prove him that I knew everything that was to know about Neverlands. I practically memorized the books my mum gave me to read and the one I stole from my dads 'secret' hiding spot.

"I'm pleasantly surprised that you knew what this is. You sure you never been to Neverland?" Asked Peter, as he gave me the arrow I was going to shoot eventually.

"Pretty sure. At what do I shoot this anyway?"

"At this." He summoned an apple and placed it on Felix's head. This is getting interesting. "Shoot."

Every boy from the camp say 'Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!" and I just smirked. I aimed for the apple, and I was aiming for the center of the fruit, then lowered the arrow a little, so it would almost touch his head.

I released the arrow. It landed exactly where I wanted it to. I smiled with pride, knowing all too well that I was starting to show my true colors as a Lost Girls. I'm not going to lie, some of the boys were just awed, and now I was mostly grinning like an idiot.

"Congratulations! You passed your first test. Now lets move to the next test." Well that's one way to ruin one's fun. Thanks.

"What's the next test? And how many test ere there?" I said with a little whine. If back home I had little patience, here I had none whatsoever. Plus, I was practically trapped here for eternity, so I had nothing better to do for now.

"Combat. You will have to beat one of my boys in combat." Shit, I'm screwed. Even with the extra power I had from being an animagus, I was practically already dead. Yey. Hope I'll have a nice funeral, with a Prince Charming that comes at me and kisses me and I wake up, and Prince Charming could be-

"Hello! Planet to Morrow? Look, I know I'm charming and all, but you can't just zone out randomly." I'm going to kill Peter someday, I swear.

"Asshole." I squint my eyes at him, trying to make myself look as dangerous as possible.

"Woooow, the lady has some fire in her. I like it." He probably tried to look charming and devilish, but the movement of his eyebrows made me laugh.

"What's so funny? Girls. Whatever. Lets get going already." Yes! I had annoyed Peter Pan! I, a simple mortal! Well, that's the best 'Welcome to Neverland' gift one could get.

"The giant caterpillars on your face you call eyebrows. Just stop moving them and I will be fine." I said while still laughing. I'm gonna have the best time around here.

"Ok then. Marcus! Come here and show this girl how we do combat in Nevarland!" As he said that, a massive, bulky and at least 7 foot tall boy - actually more of a man then boy - walked out of the crowd. If I was dead before, now I'm double dead. If that's even possible.

He charged at me with a battle scream that killed my ears. All I could do was run like hell. Fortunately, he wasn't fast at all. I successfully took a sharp turn, which made Marcus fall square onto his face. I took advantage a climbed on his back, getting a handful of soil in one hand and with the other I pulled on his hair hard. He tried to get back on his feet, but I pushed him down.

When I couldn't keep him down he turned around pinning me to the ground. The boys were chanting his name. I used one of my secret ( not so secret ) weapon. Too bad I had to give it up right now, but I don't want to lose.

"Stop! Please! My ankle! It hurts really bad!" I whined. Fast Morrow, think of… uh… Sad Puppies! Sick kitties! Your parents! The grannie that you never met! Fortunately, that was working, and some hot, salty tears begin to roll down my cheeks.

"Oh, I-I'm really sorry. Let me help you!" I felt Marcus' weight being lifted from me a little, then I was fully on my feet. He was holding one of my arms to support me, and I was faking and injured ankle.

"Oh well, it seems like the girl isn't that-"

I cutted Peter off with my own battle scream, and I pushed all of my force into my shoulder, pushing Marcus back on the ground. I had the element of surprise in sleeve. I walked to his head, and putted my feet on his neck, partially taking his breath.

"Well, you just passed your second test too. Lets move to the third then. The third test is the most challenging of them all. You will be followed to the Neverwoods by my boys, and if you come back without a scratch and on your own in an hour, your good to start your training."

"Ok." With that I started running trough the woods.


End file.
